All's Fair in Love and War(Rewritten)
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime-While out on a patrol, Cliffjumper happens upon a group of three Cybertronians. These three end up saving the Autobot from his ultimate fate, just who are these three, how did they get here and just what are they after? (OCxOptimus Prime)(OCxKnockout)(OCxArcee/One-sided)(ArceexCliffjumper)(OCxMegatron/One-sided)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, thank you for your understanding during these times. But now, I like to present the reboot essentially of one of my favorite stories! The timeline has changed quite a bit, so much so that I really don't think its necessary to read the first version as we start in a completely new spot. But if you wanna check it out be my quest for all the newcomers.**_

**_Without further adue, let the fun begin! _**

_Chapter 1-Introductions_

It was another beautiful day in the hot desert surrounding the little known town of Jasper, Nevada. The air was dry as a light wind carried through the dead wastes near the mesa's south of the small town, here is where we find not a Autobot patrol but three others digging through the soil to find something.

"Are sure it's even here?" The shortest among them asked.

Out of the three she was the shortest, but not by much. She was thinner than the other two, with black armor that had purple highlights. On her faceplate was a visor that connected to a crest around her face only covering her eyes, it's color a solid purple. The crest itself was silver and spiked as well pulled close to the helm.

The back part was strange though, loose plates that almost mimicked human hair was pulled back into a sort of 'ponytail' with a solid silver piece carved as a moon crescent with two pins showcasing flying ravens on the tips. Her auditory receptors stick out almost like elven ears.

Her armor was light across her slender form, with her hood cut in half and hanging on either side of her hips with a broken crescent moon on it. Her wheels were located on her shoulders and her legs, unlike her counterparts she had heeled peds and sharp claw like servos. On her back rested two neatly folded staffs, different in design from each other.

"It would go faster if you helped!" The other femme of the group yelled at the dark one who sat in the shade of a mesa.

She was the second tallest of the group with the same visor but gold instead, her crest around her face was more rounded with only three spikes to speak of. Her metal like hair plates were short and came into almost a bob cut if stared at by a human. Her audios were like headphones more so than anything else, with little wings on them.

She was the second most armored with gold and white armor, the white was the strips that criss crossed her body. Her wheels were located on her legs and back and on her back was a gold hammer, but with a small head and shield on her hip.

"Help us, now…" The only mech of the group commanded the dark one, she sighed and began to dig as well.

He was the tallest and the biggest of the group, his helm was also like theirs but different as well, the visor still remained but glowing red but he wore a greek like helmet with no top frills but spikes coming out of his round audios and around half of it, with one spike on the forehelm.

He was the most armored, but the armor had some lightness to it, it was due to him being a aircraft rather than a land vehicle like the other two. His wings are integrated into his legs, like a certain warlord we know. On his hips are two massive swords and a large gun on his back.

After awhile they gave up digging, all of them venting hard in the heat but it was cooling from the setting sun.

"Well..that was a waste." The dark one said with a huff.

"We learned something though, never ever dig during a hot summer day." the Bright one said as she flopped onto the ground with a huff.

The Silent one just shrugged it off.

"We should head back, see if we got any messages." The Bright one pointed out, sighing to themselves they all got back up and headed for the road.

"Alright we know the rules, spaced out driving so we don't look suspicious, got it?" The Dark one said, glaring at the Bright one.

"Hey! That was one time, and the cop was easily lost!" She waved her arms frantically.

"Yeah, after two hours." The Silent one remarked, earning a huff from the Bright one.

So caught up in their banter, they didn't hear the engine sound of a car before it was to late. Rounding the corner was a Dodge Charger with red paint and horns on the hood. It came to screeching stop and both parties stood in silence before all three newcomers said.

"Scrap."

After another bead of silence the car transformed much to their surprise into a Cybertronian bearing the Autobot symbol.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said quickly, seeing the flight or fight in their ridge frames.

The Dark one whispered, "Double scrap."

Silently, a message was broadcast from the silent mech. '_Plan Shatter is in effect.'_

"I don't see any faction symbols, you must be Neutrals then right?" The Autobot asked carefully.

The Silent one answered, staring down the mech who was slightly shorter than even the Dark one.

"What of it, Bot?"

"It means due to our code I can't harm you, so…" He trailed off, the Bright one asked.

"Who are you then?" She asked sweetly, he seemed to relax slightly at her happy demeanor.

"Oh, my name is Cliffjumper, what about yours?" The two femme looked to the Silent one who nodded.

"I am Vega Asteria," the Bright one went on. "They are my siblings, Rhiannon and Hush."

Both of the older pair nodded silently, reading Cliffjumper's ever move, waiting for the right moment to strike with Plan Shatter.

"Nice to meet you guys, so, with that said I am going to have to take you to our base, our leader may want to meet with you guys."

"That sounds fun and all, Cliffjumper. But, I am afraid we must part ways." Rhiannon said with a devilish smirk before swiftly both of the older siblings slammed into the poor mech knocking him to the ground and holding him there as he struggled, Vega stood over him blocking out the sunset behind them.

"This is going to tingle a bit," She pulls out her square digits similar to Cliff's medic back at base before needle like spikes spring from the tips. She smiles sweetly before sticking one of the needles into his neck cables, before he feels weak and falls into stasis.

The three get up to look at the fallen Autobot.

Rhiannon smiles at her younger sister, "You're poisons are getting better."

"There not poisonous, it's a sedative. I am a Medic after all, not an Assassin like you or a Warrior like Hush here." Rhiannon rolled her eyes before bending down and placing something on Cliffjumper.

Both looked at their darker sister with questioning looks.

"Tracker." She simply stated before all three transformed, Rhiannon into a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, Hush into a F-14 Tomcat and Vega into a 2012 Chevrolet Silverado 1500.

And all three headed their way, back to the place they now called, home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update, was focusing on the Girl among the Bluebells, but I am back, now enjoy!_**

_Chapter 2-Covering the Basics_

Hidden within in the sands of the Arizona desert lay a semi ruined ship. It's black and silver paint weathered from the sand and the sun as it had laid their for sometime, aboard this vessel are the three siblings once again.

"You really need to fix that Groundbridge, Vega." Rhiannon moaned as she stretched.

The sister in question looked back to Rhiannon, "Well I'm not a engineer, I am a MEDIC!"

Hush was nowhere to be seen, having enough of the sisters bickering as soon as they made it back. They had driven away from the scene with the Autobot before desperately trying to get the Groundbridge remote to work, it took some doing, but they made it back.

"Whatever, so, do you think their back yet?" She was answered when the door to the Groundbridge room opened to reveal a small figure.

They wore grunge type clothing with a black sleeveless leather jacket, fishnet sleeves, a tucked in AC DC shirt, blue ripped jeans and combat boots as well a flannel shirt wrapped around their waist. They had shaved sides on the head with white hair braided and pulled back into a ponytail, their ears were heavily pierced with on ring in their nose, one brown eye stared at them as the other was covered by a eye patch with a red X on it.

"Rebel Everest," Rhiannon proclaimed with sass, "When did you get back?"

They smirked, "Like two sec's ago, Rhia. Sup, Starry." Vega waved with a small smile as the small human approached their femme friends.

"So," Rebel crossed their arms, "What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?" Rhiannon narrowed her optics.

"Cuz, the _Auto. Bot_ chatter is talkin about yah." They punctuated the factions name.

"Oh." Vega said looking embarrassed while Rhiannon rolled her optics.

"Look, we just had a small run in with Cliffjumper, no big deal." Rhiannon waved it off before getting up from the chair she sat in and walking to the door. "It's not the end of the universe."

Then Rhiannon was gone, leaving the human and the medic alone together.

"You know, that chica is gonna have to be more open about she really feels." Vega looked at them with a raised optic ridge.

"What?" Rebel sighed.

"I can tell when someone is puttin up a front, Starry. And your sis, has the biggest one I have ev'r seen." Vega made a 'puft' sound.

"Oh, that. She's been like that since….." Her words trailed off, a sadness taking her.

Rebel quickly said, "Oh, sorry kiddo, didn't mean tah dig up old memories."

"Oh it's alright Rebel,"She smiled sweetly, then she looked to the semi repaired groundbridge. "Mind helping while you are here?"

"Course, Starry!" They said.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Cliffjumper ended his tale of the meeting, he had awoken one hour later in the Med Bay after the Team had not received word from him, now he sat on a berth beguiling them with the story to his partner and the rest of the team along with Agent Fowler, their liaison.

"Interesting," Optimus mused over the new information.

"Interesting? Really? We have rogue Autobots on the loose now and you call that 'interesting'?!" Fowler bellowed, almost like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"Not Autobots, Fowler, Neutrals and young ones at that." Cliffjumper added, to which Ratchet asked.

"Wait, how young?" Cliffjumper thought for a moment.

"The youngest is barely into her adult frame, so not as young as Bumblebee but not as old as me or Cee." Ratchet nodded before going to the computer and typing in something.

"Are there any files on these three?" Arcee asked, just as Ratchet pulled three files.

"Actually yes, their Carrier and Sire were both Autobots but they refused to let their children fight. Nonetheless they gave us the information needed for these files. It looks like they are really all siblings, everything they told you checks out. And there's more here!"

"Like what?" Bulkhead asked, Ratchet went on.

"Well for one, Rhiannon, the second eldest has darker tendencies. It says she has a keenness for assassination. She is well verse in target take downs, especially from a distance. While Hush is a warrior like type and Vega is a Medic in Training, well, at the time this file was updated."

'Who were their creators?' Bee asked, the others nodded.

"Their names are Noble and Lotusblade, do any of you know them?" He asked the group.

"Yes," Optimus stated. "They were a great pair, I knew they had children I just didn't know who they were, they were well protected by the pair. Unfortunately we got separated from their group during the Exodus."

"I think we need to talk to these kids, and get them under control." Fowler crossed his arms, Prime nodded his helm.

"Ratchet, that tracker you found on Cliffjumper, could you trace it to it's signal origin?" Ratchet waved his servo.

"Pfft, with easy. Give me a couple of hours and we'll have the coordinates."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Trespassing_

"SON OF AH BITCH!" Came a shout from the Bridge of the downed ship, it came from the siblings young human friend who was frantically typing away on a remote keyboard with a giant screen in front of them, all three siblings came rushing in to see Rebel looking angered and frantic.

"Rebel, what's the problem?" Hush asked calmly, they yelled back.

"Those Auto dweebs hacked my tracker and now they are trying to get our position." They spat out, Rhiannon stepped up.

"Can you get their location before they get ours?" All she earned was a grunt from Rebel who was combating a cyber battle with the other hacker.

"No...at least not while I'm holden 'em at bay like this." Rebel finally said after gaining some ground on their defense of their location coordinates.

"Their smarter than we thought…" Rhiannon mused, thoughts swirling around her processor, "If they want a fight, then they'll get it." She turned and left the room, Hush sighed.

"How long can you keep it up before they break through?" He asked, Rebel was silent for a moment.

"At most, an hour." He frowned, Vega then asked.

"How about we let them come, like Rhiannon said, give them a fight." Hush thought for a moment.

"We would have the home advantage….maybe, for once, Rhiannon's way of thinking was never favored by me, but maybe this time it could work."

"Should I let em in then?" Rebel asked, looking to Hush who was the de facto leader of the small group.

"Do it."

* * *

"Optimus, I have their location." Ratchet announced, the others approached.

"Then open the groundbridge." He turned and the Autobots gathered, "Autobots, we must approach without hostilities, only defend yourselves if you have too."

With silent agreement, the groundbridge opened and Optimus yelled out.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Together they all transformed and barring Ratchet headed through.

When the came out from the other side they found themselves in a similar desert they just left, but in front of them was a downed ship, the colors faded and half buried.

"Proceed with caution." Optimus said as they slowly began to approach the ship, a door to the ship was open, more like blasted open from the inside and darkness was the only thing ahead. Above the door were cybertronian symbols faded but visible, the name of the ship clearly visible to the Autobots.

'The...Lifebringer?' Bee read the faded text.

"I remember that name, it was the ship located near the Sea of Rust. But, I heard it was taken over by the Decepticons!?" Arcee said, shocked that this was the same ship.

"More questions that need to be answered, keep moving." Optimus said before entering the darkened ship. Their lights alighting the intersection they were at, three paths laid before them.

"Which way?" Cliffjumper looked at the three paths.

"Hm, Arcee and Cliffjumper go left, Bumblebee and Bulkhead go right, I'll go ahead, keep in contact." With that they split themselves deeper into the ship, unknown to them the siblings and their human companion watched their every move.

* * *

Arcee and Cliffjumper flowed the left hall, as they went on the halls seemed to lead them into the belly of the ship, they came across maintenance rooms and storage rooms, but all void with life.

"I don't like this, if this is where they live why isn't there any power?" Arcee asked, Cliffjumper simply said.

"Don't know Cee, but I don't like it either."

They came to find a large room in the lowest level, it seemed this was a gun deck but with it buried the guns were destroyed and their was no exit to the outside to shoot from. The room was dark like the others, but something felt off in the air, like it was recently disturbed.

From the shadows the glow of a large single optic stared down at them, it's metallic body was in the shape of a spider, it was as big as a car and had canons on it's back, far from this place, multiply screens shone in front of Rebel as she looked through the eye of her creation, as well security cameras showing the rest of the Lifebringer.

"Alright, my Spidra, show them a good show."

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee slowly made their way through the right halls, Bulkhead's plates slightly rattled in fear, he never liked the dark even with his lights on. As they headed deeper it seemed they headed for the middle decks of the ship, they passed old quarters, a mess hall, entertainment area and even a Med lab that was sealed tight.

'Why is it sealed?' Bee asked, he touched the metal trying to find a switch but found nothing.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Bulkhead said, looking around with his blaster out.

'Put that away, no hostilities, remember?' The scout looked to the Wrecker with a crossed look.

"B-But-" Bumblebee shut him down.

'No buts, Optimus's orders.' Bulkhead sighed and put the blaster away.

Suddenly, a noise caught their attention down the hall, something clattering to the floor, quickly they made their way to another room, it looked like a training area and standing in the middle were two figures.

"You must be the other Autobots, if you do not know we are Vega Asteria and Hush." The large mech and femme stood there with straight faces though Vega seemed slightly amused.

"Yeah, we heard of you. We are Bulkhead and Bumblebee, we've come to talk." The Wrecker seemed more brave when he knew what he was facing in a lit area.

"We brought you here to fight, not to talk, Autobot." Hush glared at the Bots who seemed stunned.

Hush pulled his two long swords and Vega her hammer and shield.

'But….' Bee said before the sibling pair launched at them for battle.

* * *

Optimus Prime walked alone in the dark halls, it seemed the halls he chosen for himself lead him to the upper area of the ship, he past a groundbridge room, a war room of shorts, and quarters for the high commanders of the ship.

But he had a destination in mind, the Bridge of the ship, maybe he could get answers there.

"You seem to know where you're going, now that's interesting…" A feminine voice whispered all around him, he couldn't find the source but guessed it was coming from one of the siblings, but which femme was it?

"Where are you?" He asked, but no response came, only a laugh that was mysterious as much as it was off putting.

He kept walking but now was on high alert, he knew that there was a chance that they would act in hostility, but he hoped to get through to them. Finally he reached the bridge, the screens were on and displayed area's of the ship, he could see that his Autobots were all engaged with someone or thing, at the control center stood a femme figure, her purple visor glowing as she stared at him.

"Optimus Prime,I'm pleased to finally met you." Her voice was smooth and cunning.

"You must be Rhiannon, I've heard of you." He said, not quite sure what to make of her.

"Indeed, and I have heard many of stories about you, Prime. I must say, when my brother and sister heard that I was going to take you on solo, they were a bit worried." She scoffed, "But, I don't think I need to worry about you gutting me. You don't have the _spark._"

"I didn't come to fight you, Rhiannon, I came to ask how you came here and to aid you if you so need it." He stood firm against the purple femme, but there was a darkness that seemed to roll off her, but, there was something else to this femme that made him shiver slightly.

"Oh? You don't want to fight? Ah, that's to bad, because I do!" She grabbed one of the staffs folded on her back, it extended into a scythe and she twirled it with ease into a battle stance.

"Please, I know you want this but this isn't the way!" He said trying to back away but the door to the room closed shut and locked.

She smirked, "Come on, Prime, so me that you're title isn't a _empty one._"

Then she launched into battle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-A Deadly Dancer_

Arcee and Cliffjumper split from each other as the spider creature launched itself at them. It scraped by them taking some paint and a shrinking sound, it turned against Cliffjumper and a nozzle became visible, shooting a white substance which lands on his servo, and sticking it to the wall.

"What is this STUFF?!" He shouted as the spider bot fired again and sticking the Bot to the wall, though he struggled he got nowhere.

Arcee came up behind the spider and kicked it to the other side of the room, then she quickly ran to Cliffjumper.

"Don't worry, I got you!" She pulled on the webbing only to hear a hiss, looking back she saw the spider get back up, blades popped out of its legs and it charged once again.

It jumped and Arcee raised her arm and batted it away, but when she looked back it was already at her again and it knocked her to the ground where it trapped her with the webbing, it stood over her and raising a shining blade leg…

* * *

Hush's blades clashed down on the ground as Bee stepped back quickly while Bulkhead raised his arms in defense as Vega's hammer came down hard. The pairs split off, so that the Autobots couldn't help each other.

Bumblebee saw a sword laying to the side, most likely used for training but he had no other weapons then his fists and blasters, and blasters weren't optional, so he grabbed the sword and parred one of Hush's swings, Hush smirked slightly before laying into the Scout.

Bulkhead deployed his wrecking balls as he pushed the femme away, she smirked, she ran at the wrecker but Bulkhead dodge her attack, she overextended and she was hit to the ground with his wrecker balls. She rolled away and smacked him back with a wide swing.

He was dazed before being shoved to the ground by her shield, on instinct hr transformed his wrecker balls into blasters and fired. It hit her shield but pushed her back.

"Well, aren't you rude!" She yelled as she struck down again, knocking him unconscious.

She looked back to her brother to see he had the Scout underped with a sword to his neck. During Bulkhead's and Vega Asteria's battle the Scout and Leader had dueled, but Bee was no match not being fully trained with swords and thus was defeated easily.

Bee looked up at Hush, unsure if he was going to kill him.

Hush narrowed his optics, a small smirk forming as he pushed his sword closer to the Scout's neck cables…..

* * *

The Prime dodged another swipe of the scythe yet again, this intrigued Rhiannon, he had done nothing but dodge! His battle mask was up but not to protect his faceplate but to mask his emotions, he was having a hard time keeping them in check.

Even in the combat, as he dodged her swipes he couldn't help but be entranced by her. Her combat skills seemed almost like a dance as she lightly moved around the room as she swung her scythe, but before long he is cornered, literally.

"Why, why don't you attack? Are you proving me right? Are you soft Sparked?" She asked, a coy smile on her faceplates as she closed in on the Prime.

"A Prime is meant to be a bringer of peace, I only want peace, please, see reason." He said, raising his servos in surrender, she stopped short of him, even though she was smaller than him he felt like the smaller one.

"I know." He stared in question at her, she placed her scythe back in it's resting position and turned her back on him.

"I...don't understand." She giggled, and sauntered towards the controls and pressed a button.

"Everyone, stand down. Meet me at the Bridge, I think we have scared them enough." The screens showing each fight in front of them saw each creature and person stand down, looking either confused or relieved before they silently made their way out of their rooms.

She turned back to the Prime, his battle mask still on as his emotions were still out of whack, he felt his faceplates burning and he didn't know why but his Spark hammered as well.

"I know Primes, I've studied them for a long time and I must say, you live up to your reputation Optimus, you're a peacemaker, not a warbringer." He cleared his vocals and replied.

"Then why fight us?" She smiled and walked past him opening the locked door to the room.

"Because, it was fun and it allowed us to test your skills. And I must say even if you didn't fight, I know how good you are at it after all, when no one was looking, I was." She gave him a sly look that said everything.

She was spying on him? But how?

"W-When?" He stuttered in shock.

"Oh, our Sire and Creator were protective but their weren't always the best when it came to actually keeping track of me, mostly, so I snuck in and around battlefields and watched you take down Decepticons back on Cybertron, it was quite a sight."

She had known about him? Watched him from afar and even weaved in and out battlefields to do so? He got a stalker vibe from that, but something made him brush it off, the way she spoke was more idolizing a role model then creepily watching someone and as well she spoke fondly of the memories which made it less creepy, if only a little.

But before he could respond he heard voices approaching the Bridge, she quickly said.

"Oh, there almost here, don't worry Prime, we can talk _privately_ later." She gave another coy smile which made the blush return with more power as a shiver also rain up his spinal strut.

This Rhiannon was something completely new to the Prime, and he was reluctant to say he just might like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Been working on the other stories, but here we are! Hope you guys like it though!_**

_Chapter 5-Where We Are and Where We Go_

The Autobots with Hush and Vega entered the Bridge of the downed ship, each of them, mostly the Autobots, trying to shrug off the battles they had just been in. Optimus went to stand in front of his Autobots, his mask retreating as he recollected himself, much to Rhiannon's dismay.

"Ah, my head gasket, did you really have to hit so hard?" Bulkhead groaned staring at Vega with narrowed optics.

She shrugged, "I'm a medic, I know where it will hurt the most."

"So what's with the 'lovely' reception we received?" Arcee grumbled, Bee yelled out.

'Yeah! What's the big idea?' The three siblings looked at each other and Hush took the lead, as always.

"This was all Rhiannon's idea to be frank. And even though we usually don't go with her ideas," She glared at him, "We thought it prudent that since we couldn't hold off you finding our location, we might as well just let in you, but not without a fight to determine if you all were worth our time."

"So, this was all a test?" Cliffjumper asked hesitantly.

Vega nodded, "In a way, yes, our Sire and Creator always taught us to be wary of new bots. This was our way of gauging ...our options. You have to understand we are very cautious bots, well, most of us."

Rhiannon's glare went to her sister now but she then said.

"Don't take it personally, but it's how we survived this long on our own."

Arcee then thought of something, "Wait, what about the spider bot, where did that come from?"

"That would be me, chica." A voice called there attention as a human walked past the Autobots. "And it's called a Spidra, my own invention for recon and assassination type scenarios when needed."

The human with shaved sides and white braided hair pulled back stood proudly next to the three siblings. There grunge type clothing not changing and the eye-patch still worn, there brown eye gleamed with pride, it was off putting to the Bots for some to have some much metal in ones audios and nose as humans called them.

"Names Rebel Everest, pleasure to meet tah in person, _Auto. Bots_."

"You have a human with you?" The Prime asked, concern written in his optics.

"Yes and they have been a great help, Rebel here didn't have a place to crash so we allowed them a place to stay in exchange for their mad tech skills. They've been a real help integrating us more into human society." Rhiannon praised there human friend who smiled up at her.

"But why? They are in danger from the Decepticons, I mean, this place was taken over by the Decepticons during the exodus." Cliffjumper asked, remembering what Arcee said about this place.

Hush answered this question, "Yes, it's true that the Decepticons took this vessel. But we managed to slip in anyways and hide from the crew. Our Creator and Sire...they told us to get on this ship, they said that they would find us again. It was the best place in their minds, hiding in plain sight. But...that was the last time we saw them."

A black cloud seemed to hang over the siblings, even Rhiannon though she hid it more so than her brother and sister.

"So, how did you get here?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm afraid we not ready to finish that story, we still don't trust you a 100% just yet." Hush said, retaining his cold expression.

Optimus stepped forward towards Hush, "Then let us gain that needed trust, I would like to ask if you want to join us in our Base, you don't have to agree to be Autobots but you would be among those who are suited to helping find your lost parental units."

Hush looked to his sisters, then to Rebel who merely shrugged.

After a moment of silence the young leader extended a servo, "We'll take that offer, Prime, but just know no one commands us expect us."

The Prime smiled and took the servo, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

'So we're just gonna let them room with us?! Just like that?!' Bee was still kinda miffed about being beaten by Hush as he glared at the taller mech, as a matter of fact Hush was slightly shorter than Optimus, while Vega was slightly taller than him and Rhiannon was his height.

"Indeed, this is a sign of trust Bumblebee, and I knew there Sire and Creator. They were good sparks and I know that they instilled values worthy of any Autobot spark." Optimus replied to Bee who simply huffed, Rhiannon huffed herself.

"God's make it stop." She mumbled to herself, she hated righteous speeches.

"Rebel, go get your things. It will take some time to move everything we need." Hush said towards the Prime who simply nodded and contacted Ratchet for a Bridge, once they left the siblings went about their task while Rebel ran towards there room to gather there things.

Rhiannon left for her own quarters, she reached her room to see she didn't have much to bring. She gathered everything she needed, her datapads, some fresh ones for new writing projects, her collecting of assassin type weapons, some pictures and something she kept well hidden from others.

Pulling out a small box she opened to reveal scratched and chipped badges of the Autobot and Decepticon symbols, she remembered the day she got them during the battle at Tyger Pax. Underneath it was a datapad that was locked with tons of security. She unlocked it and looked through the files she had, pulling one open that she drew a long time she stared at it.

It was a detailed drawing of a battle, not Tyger Pax but she couldn't remember which one it was. The picture though had a focus on the leader of the Autobots, standing on and encouraging his troops to fight on. She then closed it and opened a new one, this one a writing file instead.

She began to write in her secret journal about the day she had so far.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but, she was nervous about joining the Autobots at their base. Even though she hid it well, Rhiannon wasn't as confident as most bots thoughts, she was a nervous wreck and when she saw him ...well lets just say her spark seemed to melt at his very voice.

I mean anyone's spark would if there crush talk to them for the first time, right?


End file.
